A world to find
by leylisfriends2000
Summary: Erelet is a 15 year old girl, or at least she thinks so since she can't recall past the age of 4. three years ago she escaped to an Island that took her in, completely willing to forget her tragic past, until that is when a boy named Hiccup who look exactly like her comes to the island with his friends. Could he apart of a better past or is it just coincidence?
1. Chapter 1

**Errelet POV**

They had landed. The dreadful being some called human being. But Errelet's people called them:

Dragon Trappers.

"My Queen, should we dispose of them?" Throk asked (her commander) peering at the five dragons soring through the sky above. How had dragon trappers gotten dragons to ride on?

Errelet's inside burned with anger in thinking how much suffering the Trappers would have put the mighty dragons in made Errelet's blood curl, but also another feeling stirred in her… was it… envy. No it couldn't be. Envy of what? The Trappers being able to fly.

No. Never, it was disrespectful for a human to fly on the back of a dragon. However, knowing this fact didn't stop Errelet's curiosity from spreading. What would it be like to be on the back of a dragon flying through the air? To feel the freedom of the sky through her hair.

"Take some companions and gather the torturous trappers and bring them here." The Queen commanded, looking in the same direction of the Trappers, her face calm and calculating, however, Errelet could see the Queen's hands clenched in a tight grip, containing all her furry in them, shaking them with all the anger she felt towards them.

"Yes my Queen." A course of voices spoke at once and the cluster of people run towards the forest where the Trapper looked like they would land.

The crowd of people all wore black ninja like outfits covered in complete black and a hood and mask covering everything accept the eyes. Errelet's eyes where a sea green that stood out in the sea of black, distinguishing her from the others who where all browns and hazels.

"Why would Viggo want to keep to this side of the Island Hiccup? It doesn't make sense." Errelet detected it as a female voice, and apparently she was talking to a male named Hiccup. What kind of stupid name was that?

Errelet gave out a little giggle, only to be immediately hushed by her fellow comrades.

"Oh come on. Hiccup?" Errelet whispered again only to receive a finger to the lip.

The leader of then gang (Throk) pointed up to the trees. A signal to hide in them and pick off the Trappers one at a time. It had seemed that they had separated from the dragons, which meant the defenders would just have to find them later and free them later.

They jumped up into the trees and slowly but surely picked them one at a time, first being a rather plump one with blond hair and a horned metal Viking hat on, which wasn't easy since he was twice the size of Errelet so when Errelet's friend Peggy successfully took him out without anybody else realising Errelet silently congratulated her in her mind.

The second was a smaller girl, or was it a boy Errelet couldn't really tell but next to her was what Errelet presumed was its twin.

The next one was a more bulky, with dark brown hair and also a helmet on like the others. He had said something like: "Snot lout, Snot lot, oy, oy, oy." But he was also taken out shortly.

The last two where left to Errelet and a boy named Joan.

They moved silently through the branches as smooth as homemade butter on a pan. The two had realised that their team had gone and faced back to back, circling in a 360-degree circle, looking around them. Why didn't anyone ever look up?

Joan was about to strike when Errelet suddenly stopped him.

"What are you doing?" He asked frustration shown on his face as clear as water.

"Please can we use the spit wads?" Errelet asked. She had been working on them for months now and was sure they would work… well pretty sure.

"No, your inventions never ever work." Joan said. He was only a year and a half older than Errelet who was turning fifteen in a little while. Well she wasn't entirely sure but she was pretty sure.

"Please," she said drawing out the 'e'. "I've pretty much perfected the aim and size of it so that it can hit its target at a length of 24.8 feet, and coted in those purple knock out flowers that grow near the water fountain. Please." Errelet fluttered her eyes and pouted making it impossible for Joan to say no.

"Whatevet!" He huffed out.

"Yes."

Then they aimed and shot, it would have worked if the boy hadn't blocked it with his sword. "We come in-" he was about to say when I let out another round of darts, which knocked him and the girl out cold, but not before he said: "Piece"

"Way to cut it close moron."

"It worked didn't it." Errelet said sheepishly

"Errelet!" oh oh "What did you do?"

"You are so Loki's dessert." Joan laughed and jumped down to the ground.

'Oh Thor strike me down.' Errelet thought, it was Throk and she just knew that he would tare off her ear faster than a deadly natter could pin her to the tree.

She jumped down landing on her feet with a slight bend in her knee. She didn't want a re-run of what happened last time when she had broken her foot.

The most boring six weeks of her life, but Throk had taught her how to land after that.

"Errelet you where told not to do that any more." He said gesturing towards the dart imbedded into the boy's neck.

"It's completely harmless… probably." Errelet looked down at her feet to not have to stair into Throk's intense brown eyes.

"We'll talk about this later." He said placing the unconscious boy on to his back in a way that Errelet couldn't see the boy's face. "You two bring the girl along."

Errelet took the girl by her shoulders while Joan took her by her feet, all the while they where walking back Errelet had noticed how pretty the girl was, she had bright blond messy hair.

"Come on, were going back."


	2. Chapter 2

**midnightsky0612: thanks for the comment, i do try to make them interesting ( :**

Hiccup P.O.V

Hiccup awoke feeling as queasy as the time he had been made to wash Gobber's right sock after Gobber hadn't washed it for a month.

Slowly allowing his eyes to adjust to the sun's light he opened them and began to sit up and bring his hands up to shield his eyes… well attempted to any way. When he tried to get up he found that his hands where tied back tight, but not only him Astrid and Heather where tied up next to him.

"Brilliant, just what we needed… an ambush." Hiccup muttered to himself. He heard the rest start to wake with groans and stutters.

Hiccup then noticed the observers glaring down at the group of tide up riders.

"Who are these guys?" Hiccup heard snotlout say in a slight scarred but defensive manner.

"Never mind that, what are they feeding our dragons?" Fishlegs replied starring at a couple of their attackers chucking thick oval looking things for their dragons to eat.

"I don't know but I think were about to find out." Hiccup said and starred towards the group of black suited ninja looking men and women. Hiccup stood up facing them, all wearing masks apart from one brooding man with neatly cut ginger hair. Obviously this was the leader or at least second in command.

The ginger haired man strode up towards Hiccup, a determined demeanour dressed his like a dragons scales. He began to paste the group of riders before again settling in front of Hiccup.

He wasn't much taller then Hiccup, maybe an inch or two but he was way more muscular than the lean eighteen year old and he held his head high as if to say: I am mightier than you scum. Hiccup just stared him straight on.

"I am Throk." He said, suddenly, a loud bong rang through the gathered crowed and Throk shoved Hiccup's head down so he was forced to bow.

'Ow!' Hiccup thought bringing his head up again slightly.

"Queen, defender of the wing." Brock said in a monotone yet still respectful voice and bowed as well as the rest of the ninja people.

The gang of dragon rider turned to look at a protruding figure coming from the crowed (well Ruffnut was unattractively shuffling on her butt to take a look at the figure. It was a woman who looked to be in her mid thirties with blond hair and black and golden army robe, which assured Hiccup that, was the boss of this small village.

"So these are the dragon hunters your group captured Throk?" The woman spoke with a voice of authority.

"Yes my Queen." Throk answered.

"Hunters, us? You've got to be kidding." Astrid said offence in her voice.

"We do not hunt dragons." Hiccup said was just as much offence if not more, how could they ever be seen as hunters, Hiccup would rather starve.

"Do you take me as a fool." The Queen said. "You where sent by Viggo Grimborn to attack us and steel the great protector." She glanced at a massive statue of a dragon Hiccup hadn't seen before, which of course made Hiccup turn as well.

"You couldn't be more wrong." Hiccup defended himself.

"Yeah why would we steel a statue? So we can pose like it for long periods of time?" Tuffnut said stupidly.

"Silence girl." The queen said anger bubbling in her.

"Whaaat. She's the girl." Tuffnut said gesturing his head towards Ruffnut.

"A lot of people make that mistake when they first meet us."

"Look we don't know who you are, or who the great protector is but if you're anomy's of Viggo Grimborn then we have something in common." Hiccup said

"Exactly what the last spy by Grimborn said."

"We don't hurt dragons, we honour and respect them."

"So you say but you shackle them and make them do your bidding."

"Those are just saddles we ride dragons."

"Not any more you don't, your dragons are now free."

A man started to try and shoo Toothless, Meatlug and Hookfang away, however, they loyally stayed put. "Go, go be free."

"Go on be burdened no more." The Queen said to the dragons.

"See our dragons are loyal to us." Astrid said.

"Especially you Hookfang." Snotlout said, just then the said dragon took of into the sky just to have to other two dragons growl at his joke. Hookfang landed back immediately, giving a dragon like laugh.

"Okay explain why our dragons aren't leaving without us then."

"Well isn't it obvious," The queen said. "They are brained washed to not be able to think without, but we will fix that, send them to the-" she was cute off by a loud gasp and then a louder crash. "What was that?"

Hiccup thought the same thing when he suddenly saw who it was. It was another ninja person, who was lying upside down, foot attached to a string, which was holding her foot off the ground.

"Hi, sorry to intrude, never mind me carry on." The girl said and attempted poorly to un-hook herself from the piece of rope.

'Is that how all of you guys enter, if so I want a go." Tuffnut said, luckily no ne paid attention to him.

"Oh Gods." Throk said and face palmed… well his face.

"Throk is that one of your trainees?" The queen asked slightly annoyed.

"Yes my queen. I'm sorry for her intrusion." He said and then glared at the upside down figure.

"Yeah I'm really sorry but it feels like all the blood in my body is pooling in my head so could someone help?" The voice sounded like a girl maybe younger and also a little like Hiccups nasally voice but much less.

"Cut the girl down." The Queen said. Throk with one steady move through a little dagger, which cut the rope immediately making the girl land head first, but luckily for her she had fast reflexes so instead she maneuverer her self so she instead landed on her back.

"Ow!" The girl said. A bunch of the younger ninjas that had just entered the square laughed at the girl's failure to enter like they had, none of them had their masks on just the suits.

Hiccup heard some of the teens mutter something like 'looser' or 'waste'.

"Okay that 's enough." The queen said. Hiccup noticed there was a touch of sympathy in her voice.

"Sorry." The girl said and joined the crowd of younger ninjas. The girl looked over at Hiccup and then turned her head to the side, and gave a little gasp, suddenly, ripping off her mask, and Hiccup also gave a little gasp.

She looked just like him. The Queen saw that as well and looked back and forward between the two.

"Whoa, Hiccup it's like a girl version of you, hey that is like me and Ruffnut." Tuffnut said. "Except she looks more girly and also has longer hair, and also-"

"That's enough!" The Queen said. "Silence, take them away now!" Seven ninjas- one for each- grabbed Hiccup and the other dragon riders dragging them away. "You are all dismissed."

Hiccup realised that the girls eyes where still trained on him, the same shade of green.

 **Hi so if you couldn't tell already this is what happens during and after season 3 last episode and if you look at my other stories you can see i enjoy growing sisters in to the mix of things. cause why not?**

 **Any how i hope you like see you next time**

 **love leylisfriends2000**


	3. Chapter 3

Errelet POV

"What do you think you where doing?" Throk demanded passing up and down in a furious state, breathing in and out deeply as to not lose his calm.

Errelet had experienced this more than once at her time on the little village since she was twelve. "I didn't mean to really I just fell and-"

"What where you doing on the roof?"

"Ms Crosby was complaining about a roof leakage on her roof and I was fixing it and then Grasby had knocked me over and I ended up where I was." Errelet finished in a small voice and a little louder said: "Seriously that boy is an offspring of Loki, he's always picking on me."

Throk sighed and rubbed a hand down his face. "Errelet why can't you just stay on the ground with the others and behave like other teenagers."

Did he not just hear what Errelet had said? It wasn't fair, the only thing Errelet had ever wanted to do since she had arrived was help the residents, but every time something wrong happened she was blamed for it even if it wasn't entirely her fault. Okay so there was that one time that she had served the elder dragon food and they where a little different and also that time when the water drain had blown up, but she had fixed it but that was Grasby's fault for turning on the tap before its time. Grasby had always gotten her into trouble and Throk knew it.

"I want to be more than just a teen I want to repay the kindness the village has done for me… after you rescued me from Virgo... I never want to be sent away again." Throk's face went soft.

"Errelet you don't have to prove your self just, just stay on the patrols and help out there, that'll be enough."

"I just want to be like you guys and help the community." Errelet said before walking out of the hall they where in. Her brain enacted the scene and she grimaced at how embarrassing it was, until she remembered the boy. Hiccup, he had looked just like her and when she had heard him speak when she was on the roof he had sounded so sensear.

She felt like she knew him from somewhere but she didn't know where, and she desperately wanted to find out.

"Errelet!" Errelet stopped and faced Throk. "Don't do something stupid, and leave the boy alone." He said finally.

Errelet said nothing and continued walking. She needed answers.

Astrid and Heather where standing on Ruff and Tuff trying to find some leverage and working on a plan to escape.

"I'll take the one on the left." Astrid said peering through the top of the dungeon where a door with holes in it.

"I'll take the one on the right, the rest of you head straight for the dragons while we hold of the others." Heather said.

"Once you get in the air-"

"Hold on a second where not going anywhere." Hiccup said in a rush once he found out the girls plans

"We aren't."

"These defenders of the wing clearly love dragons just like we do, and the way they fight they could be great allies against Viggo."

"Except for the fact that they think we work for Viggo!" Snotlout said exasperated.

"Which is just a misunderstanding."

"Which I would prefer to clear up from the backs of our dragons." Astrid said still standing of one of the twins.

"If we shoot our way out of here they're never going to trust us." Hiccup argued, then his mind went to the girl they had met before. Who was she, was it just a really big coincidence that she looked like and exact female copy of hiccup.

"Yoooou just want to see that girl again… right am I right or am I not, or am I right that I am not which means I'm wrong." Tuff said.

"Yeah I agree." Ruff agreed. "Wait what am I agreeing on?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean I am a little curious to who she is but the defenders would be good allies against Viggo." Hiccup defended himself.

" Hiccup it might just be a coincidence, that she looks like you, Loads of people look like many different people." Fishlegs said. Hiccup knew he was right, there was a time Hiccup had thought that Heather was his sister as well… whoa where did the idea of a sister come from.

"Hello?" A small voice sounded through the cell, and then again but in a more powerful voice, as if the said person had realised how small their voice had been. Hiccup and the others turned to see the look-a-like girl standing there, pieces of bread and some water on a tray.

"Hi. Is that for us I'm starving." Tuff said and then pushed Astrid of his shoulders making her fall into Hiccup.

"Mind where you're going mutton head." Astrid said in irritation.

"Food, food, gives me food." Tuff said reaching for the girl on the other side of the prison cell to his right.

The girl placed the dish on the floor and then kicked it under the bars of the cage, a look of disgust plastered on her face. "If you think you're going to escape then think again because that wouldn't be smart."

"Don't worry were staying." Hiccup said steadily and simply. The girl's face layered with shock and confusion.

"Why not?" She asked curiously and then the shock left her face masked by plain annoyance. "What are you doing?" Hiccup turned to see Tuffnut lying on the floor, upside down while sticking his feet in the air.

"This is an impugn of my honour."

"A what?" The girl said looking even more confused, Hiccup noticed a hint of gleam in her eye before it suddenly disappeared.

"Oh shut up Tuffnut!" Astrid said still irritated from being pushed off.

"Impugned: Questioned, disputed, dishonoured, doubted. Impugned: Being dispute of the truth, validity, or honesty of (a statement or motive); call into question." Tuff answered the girl, however, she still looked confused.

"Just ignore him." Hiccup said trying to draw the girl attention to him. "Hey would there be any way possible that we could try to talk to the Queen? Just a quick chat."

"Ha good luck you would have to-" The girl stopped herself suddenly rubbing at the palm of her gloved hand.

"What? What would we have to do?" Hiccup asked hearing a touch of desperation in his own voice. The girl's direction of sight landed on Hiccup and she tilted her head to the right before shaking her head and walked away.

"Well now what do we do genius?" Snotlout almost barked.

"Just be patient we'll show them that we don't work for Viggo and gain them as our allies."

"Yeah right good luck." Ruffnut said groaning and sliding down the walls. "Where all going to die and become skeletons and be eaten by slugs. Actually I wonder how that would be like."

"No one's going to die down here." Fishleggs suddenly said. "Hiccup will get us out of here, he always has a plan."

Now Hiccup just needed to come up with one now.

 **Please review, I am so sorry I had this chapter ready weeks ago and I had thought I had posted it before.**

 **Love leylisfriends2000**


	4. Chapter 4

**_MMM:_** **you'll have to find out : )**

 **Here is the next chapter i hope you'll enjoy it, and i hope it wasn't boring, don't worry it can only get better my friends.**

chapter 4

Erelet POV

Why didn't she talk to him?

She had this whole significant speech of how she was going to demand where he was from and his origin story, but had chickened out without even asking for his name. Not even the other teenagers in the scene.

They where animals especially the twin, however, he was kind of funny she had to admit, on the island there wasn't a lot of laughing or fun to be exact. But still she wanted answers.

So next time, she decided, next time she would question them, she would do it.

Walking into the training ground for her regular training day with the rest of the teens Erelet began stretching.

"Hey run away." A voice called from behind her. Great.

"I am not a run away!" Erelet said, trying not to get irritated.

"Whatever," Grasby said, his disgusting smirk plastered on his face. Grasby was handsome, when he didn't smile, frown, smirk or make any other facial features. "So remember when you completely embarrassed yourself while falling off the roof."

"That was your fault and you know it." Erelet scowled at Grasby.

"Hmm, was it I never told you to go up-" Right then Throk entered the room.

"Alright you lot, get to your posts." Erelet gave Grasby one last time before climbing the top of an obstacle course. Each time was placed where Throk thought they worked best. Erelet was never really good and sword fighting, more with far ranged weapons, like bows.

She always worked well in high places, like trees or rooftops. Throk placed the teens into two teams of ten, at the centre of the arena where the first group defending their base, while Erelet's team had to attack,

Erelet's team lost, while Erelet had perfect aim her team was quickly wiped out. They had no strategy, instead they had just attacked. Erelet had tried to make a strategy, however, no one listened to the 'loser'.

After finishing her training she was sent to bring food to the prisoners.

And Erelet had to admit, she was looking forward to asking them questions. The strange thing was, that although they where weird, they didn't seem like they where harmful.

The boy, who looked like her, hadn't seemed like a dragon trapper, and she had heard of people riding dragons before.

Plus everyone who lived here hadn't really leaved the island, so they didn't know any other place.

Maybe they would know.

Hiccup had been working on a plan to try to convince the Queen of their innocents when the girl walked into the dungeons.

"Hey, its that girl from before," Ruff called to the rest of the gang. The girl paused in her step. She had a determined look on her face, calculating the group.

"You have more food." The Tuff said. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"First answers." The girl said. "Nothing until you answer, and also I want the honest truth."

"First Name." Snotlout demanded.

"I'm not the one trapped in a cell, I'll ask the questions and you will answer," she said

Hiccup stepped forward looking at the girl, the girl's stair shifted from Snotlout to Hiccup and she took a tiny step back. "What do you want to know?" Hiccup asked and sat on the floor cell in front of her hands to the side.

Hiccup could tell the girl was a little anxious and a little scarred as well so he tried his best to lessen it.

"Hiccup what are you doing?" Astrid asked coming towards him and looking at the girl.

"This is Astrid." He said gesturing to the said blond." That's Fishlegs, Snotlout, Heather, The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, and I'm Hiccup."

"Why are you named after the youngest sheep in a heard?" The girl asked. Ruff and Tuff burst out laughing. Hiccup glared at them

"My mum named me, it's kind of weird I know."

"Hmm, where are you from?"

"Berk." This time Fishlegs offered the answer.

"Where's that?" Her questions where short and demanding, however, her tone had become less stern and more questioning.

"North from here, in the archipelago." Fishlegs offered again.

"Fooooooood." Tuff demanded. The girl pushed the platter into the cell through a little gap in the corner.

"Why do you feel pleasure in enslaving creatures like the dragons, there so gorgeous?" Her Tone became hard again.

"We don't enslave dragons, we treat them with respect," Astrid said.

"By riding them like mules, I don't see you lot riding each other." She countered; Hiccup rocked back and forwards and then starred the girl right in her eyes and spoke four simple words.

"We are not Trappers." The girl moved back a little and nodded, then started to rub circles around the palm of her hand with her thumb, Hiccup assumed as a nervous habit.

"Well that's all fine and dandy, but you need to prove yourselves." Hiccup looked at her in shock.

"Wait you'll help. Why" Snotlout asked. His face full of bread.

"I never said I would help you, you need to help yourselves, prove yourselves to Queen Mala, so there can be a trial to prove yourselves."

"Why tell us this information?" Heather asked

"I am not giving you any information or help." Erelet said starring them dead in the eye, sending a message with them.

"Umm yeah you are, you just did." Ruff said giving a duh kind of look.

The girl face palmed, while Tuff smacked Ruff over the back of the head.

"Look if you guys are proven wrong then I will get in trouble for giving out info." She whispered looking around. "And I'm helping you because there's something that makes me feel like it's the right thing to do." The girl looked down at her hands and separated them. "And if you are really innocent then you don't deserve to be locked up. But if I find out that you are lying Hiccup, I will come down on you harder than a gronckle."

"Well we have nothing to worry about then." Astrid said on Hiccup's side. The girl/Erelete was about to walk away when she suddenly stopped.

"You don't happen to have a missing…" she faulted "never mind. I'm Erelet." And she ran.

"Well that was peculiar." Heather finally said.

 **So i hope you enjoyed please review.**

 **love leylisfriends2000.**


	5. Chapter 5

Erelet P.O.V

"The prisoners request an audience with our Queen Mala." Erelet announced in front of the small islands court of its most important lords and sirs and of course Queen Mala herself. And Throk. And Erelet would be lying if she said she wasn't a little intimidated by them, with their ripped muscle that said:' annoy me and I will destroy you.'

"You want what!" One of the lords said.

"Not me, the prisoners requested it." Erelet said in a soft slightly scared voice, unconsciously she began rubbing at her hand when she caught the Queen's looking at her.

Don't be silly Erelet; don't show them you're weak. Erelet stood up straighter meeting her glans with determination.

"We don't except, and how dare you even come to us with this suggestion." A woman said shooting Erelet with her disapproving glare.

"I do apologize my queen" Throk spoke up "I don't know what has come over Erelet." He shot Erelet a look that said 'be quiet'

Well Erelet was not going to be silenced. "I am sorry Sir Throk but in the constitution of rights it is declared that in sector 7 paragraph 4 that if requested by the said prisoner they have the right to speak to an audience."

"She is right, we have a duty to the people of the dragons to give everyone a chance to prove their worth." An elderly woman said giving Erelet an approved look. "Well researched."

"I read a lot." Erelet gave a small smile.

"So be it the prisoners will have an audience." Queen Mala said. "Fetch them now." She commanded Erelet. Giving a curt nod Erelet went to get said people. She just hoped they knew what they where doing.

Hiccup P.O.V

Hiccup spotted Erelet running into the cave panting.

"What happened?" He asked standing up from his position on the floor; the gang had been discussing what was to happen.

"I got you an audience… with the queen." She panted. "I really hate running."

"Me too."

"Yeah well I hope you're prepared because Queen herself is really hard to convince."

"Thank you, we really appreciate it." Heather said coming form behind Hiccup.

"You'll need to put these on, and you wont be able to escape." Erelet said. "I designed them to tighten every time you attempt to move them off."

Hiccup was impressed. "Really how."

"Tell you when and if you prove your selves worthy." After clasping the thing to bind their hands on Erelet gestured for them to follow.

"So if I did this" Tuff said and then attempted to take of the chain, however, it resulted in him yelping when the chain became tighter.

"Yeah I wouldn't do that." I've been told it hurts, Erelet said with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't believe you, I bet it was just in my imagination. There is a theory that pain is just in the brain."

"Oh yeah why don't you try it again, see if that works out for you." Ruff said sniggering.

"You idiots." Astrid said rolling her eyes.

"Seriously, I wouldn't if I where you." Erelet said then turned around to look at them. "I honestly don't understand what is wrong with you guys."

"Hey it's only these two." Snot lout said gesturing to the twins then yelping in pain.

Erelet looked at Astrid as if saying with her eyes 'These are really your friends?'

"The can be smart on the occasion, not a lot of the time but sometimes."

Erelet began to walk again shaking her head.

They where doomed.

Once getting to the outside Hiccup had to cover his eyes from the sun blazing down on him.

Until suddenly he was hit with a force strong he got knocked over, but Hiccup had to be honest it didn't take much to knock him.

"Toothless!" Hiccup said pleased to finally be able to see his best friend again. "How are you bud?"

Toothless began jumping around like a play full baby lamb. Knocking over several poor unsuspecting residents, before coming back nuzzle Hiccup with his head, however in the act Toothless had moved the chain, tightening them and making Hiccup clench his teeth and his out in pain. That hurt more than expected.

Toothless jumped back then began hissing at the object.

"It's alright bud, we'll be out of this in no time." Hiccup said determined. Knowing he was right.

"You sound quite confident in your statement…" Queen Mala sat in a throne made of metal and wood, delicately designed to make a stable yet stunning piece of work. Hiccup realised she wanted his name.

"Hiccup, Hiccup Haddock the third," Hiccup answered bowing his head in a respectful manner.

An elderly man stepped forward showing a respectful demeanour. "Young Hiccup Haddock will you be representing you and your following, in your plead of innocence?"

"Yes, I will."

"Queen Mala, will be running your trial," Hiccup gave a curt nod, while the Queen stood up, her dominance capturing the crowds attention with the curtain of superiority she released into the air.

Hiccup

"Hiccup Haddock is it not true that you use these great majestic animals for your own gain?"

"No we… that's not-"

"Ahh so you don't use them for transport."

"Well yes, but, it's not like-"

"And do you not enforce your mechanical technology upon them, enslaving them." Queen Mala said directing her attention towards Toothless' tail.

"That was to help him-."

This time Hiccup was interrupted by Tuff, who decided to intervene. Striding up to the front of the court he pushed Hiccup out of the way resulting in both the chains tightening.

"Let me handle this Hiccup." They where screwed. "Yes we do use our dragons to ride around on whenever we want and tell them what to do." There was a gasp from the audience.

"He doesn't speaks for me." Hiccup tried to get in but was drowned out by the outrage of the crowed.

"And Toothless was shot down by our leader, in which only allows him to stay bound to Hiccup forever until death does them part. But is that really enslavement?"

"Yes Tuff that is exactly what enslavement is." Astrid said from behind. They where going to have to pray Valhalla lets them in.

"Oh really? Wow that's really terrible why do we do that, were awful people."

"Okay that's enough." Hiccup said, finally, having enough of the situation and began speaking from the heart. "Yes we ride dragons, but we also respect them, and trust them, and I'll tell you it's not one sided. In the past we were fighting. Viking against dragon, but three years ago we found harmony between the two worlds, we respect them and would never come to harm any, we stand by each others side united and our past enemy's have become our best of friends."

The crowd of people had fallen silent through Hiccups speech, truly moved by the heart and soul Hiccup had placed in it. To the side Erelet was smiling, maybe they could both learn something.

"Your speech has moved us all, and I believe that you…" Queen Mala took a deep breath, "-Are still lying."

"What?"

"Hiccup Haddock, you and your friends are sentenced to death for the collaboration you have with Viggo Grimborn, we found this." She said holding up a map with Viggo's signature on it, it was from before when the said villain had tried to get Hiccup to agree on keeping out of each others business. This was his plan all along.

Suddenly out of the side of the crowed Erelet lept out. "Wait, you have to give him a chance."

"We have followed the commandments and it is has been done."

"Throw them to the dragons in the cave then, if they are truly misleading then it will be for the dragons to decide."

Queen Mala looked Erelet up and down before saying. "So be it, but if wrong there will be consequences young Erelet."

Hiccup saw Erelet visibly gulp, as she turned towards the gang.

"No problem." Hiccup can do it." Snot lout said. "right?"

Hiccup hoped so.

 **Please review and tell me what you think of the story, and if you can guess what's up with Erelet's hand.**


End file.
